Perfect Odd Couple
by Whosdidit22
Summary: Emma, Ravi, and Zuri are taking a one-week break from camp. When they get home they discover Luke is hiding something….will they find who his girlfriend is that he won't tell them.


Emma, Ravi, and Zuri enter the penthouse. "Luke", Jessie, Bertram" Emma Zuri and Ravi called . "Hows camp" asked Luke. Ravi replied "It is fun so far." "I wish I could be there…but i have stupid summer school. They could gtell Luke wasn't as disappointed as he let on. Jessie says "welcome home." "How is summer school" Ravi asked Luke. "It is decent." "I've been improving a little, I'e gotten C's instead of D+s now, thanks to the help of ….Never mind not important." "Well, I didn't expect him to say decent…if he said that that must mean something good is happening in summer school for him." Ravi added "That must mean one of three things" Either he somehow managed to play video games in class without getting caught. "Or his teacher only shows movies."added Zuri. "Or there's a girl in his summer school class that has helped him improve and gotten over his break-up with Nora." Zuri replied"That last one does make sense, but he wouldn't hide it from us." Ravi replied "Unless we now the girl" "True" said Emma." "I still don't get why he would hide it from us…unless its an enemy of one of ours." "Maybe we should ask someone if they saw Luke with anyone"suggested Emma. ""Well, i have nothing better to do." "Neither do I" said Ravi. They head to the park…They see Officer Petey there…trying to handcuff a bird. They decided to ask him about Luke. "Officer Petey said "Yeah I saw Luke here, earlier talking to a girl. "Lightish brown hair, and she was tallish." "She also had some sort of jewel shaped bow." "There she is now…" "Brynn?" questioned Emma. "To be fair it isn't that far fetched, he did say that he had her on his fantasy girlfriends list. It is still not right to betray his family though" Emma said"I thought he wrote her off. " Zuri said Let's just confront her first." They went toward her…and Brynn asked "What do you want?" in a snotty tone. "Are you dating my brother?" Brynn said "wwww..no why would i date anyone remotel related to you". "I asked officer petty and he said you two were talking at the park" "Thatis not accurate…he was defending his actual girlfriend because I made fun of them in summer school for a while…" "Who is it" asked Zuri" "Like I would tell any of you…you're just as pathetic as her anyways" . "Its getting late, we should figure this out tomorrow…" said Ravi. They head to bed and decide to ask Jessie and Bertram.

"We figured out Luke has a secret girlfriend, and is hiding her from the family". explained Emma. "We thought it was because it was someone we hated…such as Emma's enemy Brynn, but it turned out he was only defending her from Brynn. "added Zuri. "Well, One time me and the …" Oh my…here we go again not another one of your stores about your…" interrupted Bertram. "It's not about me this time." "It's about a friend of mine…but I'll skip to the point at the end" "Sometimes people hide who they like from their siblings because it is a friend of their siblings." said Jessie. "That does make sense" said Ravi. Luke heads downstairs only to get interrupted by Jessie and the kids. "Do we know the girl you are secretly dating" Jessie asked. "And don't say no, we heard from Bryn that you were dating someone and you defended her from her. She wouldn't tell us who though." "Phew" sighed Luke.

"Fine" said Luke. "I am secretly dating somebody you know." "And, I am not telling any of you because I am afraid one of you would overreact." "I sure hope Jax isn't cheating on me with you." said Ravi worked. "Trust me…I wouldn't do that to you, and neither would Jax. And by the way I said overreact…that is a perfectly normal reaction. And it isn't you who would overreact to who I date…It is one of the other four people who live here that would overreact… " added Luke. "Anywas whoever it is, don't you think you should shower first." "I would if plans after summer school involved us eating dinner somewhere…" "Luckily though, the girl I am dating happens to enjoy activities where we get dirty…so what's the point of showering now. "Of course during any special event us two share, I am going to shower well." and Luke leaves…. Bertram said "Why bother finding out?" He'll tell you when he's ready." "If it invokes one of my friends, I deserve to know." "Although I am not sure which one of my friends doesn't mind being dirty/likes activities that are dirty. "How do you know it's not one of our friends." "Trust me, your friends are much too little for Luke to like, and Luke said he isn't dating Jax, and is there any friend of Ravi's that isn't her in New York. " "Hey" Ravi. said, "True though". "I am going to find out." said Emma. "I'll stick around to help." Zuri adds"I am honestly getting bored, so I'll stay here." Emma and Ravi leave. Hudson is by the school. "Sup Rosses." yelled Hudson. "What are you doing here." "Just dropping off Stuart because he's trying to get ahead. Zuri could go in and say hi if she wants." "Looks like Zuri missed an opportunity here." added Ravi. "Speaking of relationships, have you seen Luke around here with any girl… "Nope…wait Actually yes…each day I dropped Stuart off, before leaving I see Luke hand an envelope to a girl who had a bunch of sda caps on her neck. There she is" "Rosie…his there anything you'd like to tell me" said Emma" "No… what" asked Rosie confused. "Are you dating my brother, Luke?. I heard he was handing you envelopes in the hallway." said Emma "That is true, because he asked me to put those envelopes in the girl he liked's locker." "Oh… do you know the girl?" "No clue" Rosie said. "I didn't know who's locker I slid the envelope in. I would tell you if I knew." Let's examine the facts "One, it's someone we know, most likely a friend of Emma's that isn't Rosie. Someone who doesn't mind/likes activities that are messy…i got nothing" , "By the way interrupted Rosie, it's that locker over there…you two can try to hide in one of those open lockers that aren't occupied. "Very well, I am used to it anyways. And at least those lockers seems giant enough for room for me." "I guess If it's to find out who Luke is dating I'll hide in one two. I cll the left one." says Emma. .. a few minutes go by, and Luke comes to that locker. "I see Luke…" says Ravi", and I see the girl…" "Sup" says Luke. "I think my family is on to us dating." "Maybe we should try to be more low-key until they head back to that camp. I sure wouldn't want to get any of them upset, we're going to have to tell them eventually though." "Wait…I know that voice anywhere." Emma and Ravi popped out of the locker "Maybelle?, you're dating Luke?" "Yes." Said Maybelle" "We didn't want you upset that I was dating your good friend." "or that I was dating your brother. "You know what?" Emma. "I'm not upset that you two are dating."

"You're not?" asked Luke and Maybelle shocked. "I'm not. I n fact I am happy for you both, and slightly shocked that you two area couple because you're so different" added Emma. "However, I am upset that my own brother and one of my best friends wouldn't tell me they were dating, and felt the need to keep a secret!" Yelled Emma angrily and slammed both locker doors shut. "owwie" shouted Ravi. "Sorry Ravi..forgot you were still in there". "I'll open the locker in a second." "Maybelle…I am a great friend of yours, and we should be telling each other everything. And Luke…why not tell me you liked Maybelle. We're family and family doesn't hide things from each other." "especially when it involves one of their siblings friends." "Emma, we are so sorry, we should've told you we are dating." said Luke. "Yeah, i just didn't want you upset, but I see now, that hiding this from you made you upset. Is there any chance you can forgive us?"added Maybelle. "Of course I can" said Emma. "I mean, Maybelle you did forgive me, when I treated you like dirt, during my party, when you had my back." "And I forgive you too Luke, I mean you forgave me when I tortured you with that scoby rumor. Let's just pretend we all know and it was never a secret. " suggested Emma. "Sounds good to me" says Luke. "Me too" says Maybelle. Let's spit shake for nor more secrets between us. They all do. "Let's go" said Luke. "I feel like we're forgetting something" said Emma. "Oh well"

"HELLO!" ANYBODY HERE!" "And they forgot me" sighed Ravi. "On the bright side, this is the first time being left inside a locker is unintentional."


End file.
